Dots and Lines
by Giggleble
Summary: Peter/OC
1. Home Alone

**Okay A quick note before you read:** This is a mini series and will only have 10 chapters. This is probably my first Peter/OC thing. It is set after Orientation. AU after that. Enjoy and share the love, PLEASE!

* * *

Home Alone

Alicia burst through the recently opened door of her apartment.

Her apartment had a bedroom, lounge and kitchen all in the same room, her bathroom in another room.

It was the best she could do as she had just moved to New York 2 months ago.

Alicia sat down on her small sofa and watched her television, house warming present from her Dad. He lived in South Dakota.

She was your typical loner. Alicia never went out, if she did, she'd be by herself; she had every fast-food number you could image on her fridge, every night she would watch a movie from her collection which had over 200 DVD's. Yep, a real loner.

'_Alicia Piper, pick up the phone now, I have to tell you something_' a voice said through her answering machine.

Alicia rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"What do you want Hollie?" She sounded if Hollie's call was keeping her from something important.

"I got you a job interview Ali!" Hollie exclaimed.

Alicia nearly dropped her bowl of ice-cream.

"Oh my god!" she squealed

"It's at Mercy Heights Hospital, your interviews tomorrow, 10am sharp. Say at front desk that you're 'here for the intern's interview' Good luck Ali" Hollie hung up the phone.

Alicia left her chocolate ice-cream on the bench and ran for her notepad

_Mercy Heights Hospital_

_Leave at 9:20 arrive at 9:50_

_Intern's interview_

She was excited. Alicia hadn't had a job ever since she left medical school in Philadelphia.

At 10 'o clock, Alicia tied up her brown hair and washed her face. She pulled out her toothbrush and brushed for 2 minutes, then spat out. It was officially time for bed.

She crept under her duvet and sheets. Her eyes closed tight, she drifted to sleep 5 minutes later.


	2. Nerves

Nerves

Alicia was walking at a fast pace. She was nearly late for her interview. Alicia tripped over. Clumsy her. Alicia was a clumsy person by nature.

She stood up and looked at her skinned knees. It was only a graze. She walked even faster to the hospital. Luckily, she was there at 9:52.

"I am here for the …" Alicia stopped herself and noticed the lady's earplugs.  
She grabbed out her notepad, she carried it around just in case she needed it, and did I mention she was a strange loner?

Alicia wrote '_I'm here for the intern interview_' and showed it to the lady. She nodded and pointed it to a seat.

Alicia sat down and waited anxiously.

---

Peter had ran as fast as possible to work, fast as possible probably wasn't a problem. He knocked over a person on his way. Didn't have time to stop and apologize, He was late because he slept in Washington the previous night. Once he reached Mercy Heights, Emma told him that he was called out to an accident, Thanks to him; she had her hearing back again. So he ran off to the site. Later… he returned to the hospital.

He entered the hospital and saw all of the interviewee's waiting for the intern interview. Peter spotted a lady waiting anxiously, looking at her grazed knees.

She was familiar to him. It took him a while to remember the person. It was the person he tripped up accidentally. Peter walked up to the woman.

"I'm Peter, I tripped you up earlier, I'm sorry"

The woman looked up. She looked shy.

"It was only 5 minutes ago and its okay. I thought I tripped myself up" She mumbled the last sentence then looked away.

"Well I was wondering if wanted to go for coffee after you're interview…"

She looked up, alarmed of Peter's words.

"… To make up for your grazed knees" He pointed to her knees.

Both grazed and a little bloody.

"You don't even know my name" She noted

"Well…"

"It's Alicia" Alicia had now introduced herself.

"Then it's settled, see you soon"

Peter walked away from Alicia; a smile was in his face.

---

"It says that you don't have any experience with hospitals" Marty White, the hospital CEO said to Alicia.

"Not so true, I helped out my friend when no one could fill in for her. That was at River View Hospital"

Marty nodded his head. Alicia shifted uncomfortably in her seat and played with her fingers as he spoke. She was nervous, and that Peter thing was on her mind.

_Maybe If I finish this early, I can escape with out him seeing me._

"… You want to be an intern?"

Her eyebrow raised, she obviously had been starring in to space and not paying attention to Marty.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want to become an intern here at Mercy Heights?" He repeated.

"Well, I've just moved to New York and I had no idea but my friend set up the interview, I kind of was job searching anyway. It seems like a nice hospital, nice staff…Interesting peoples…" She had been referring to Peter. It's not everyday a man comes up to… a gorgeous man to add… and asks you to go to coffee.

"Yes, Well thank you for you're time Alicia, you should be hearing back from us in the next 24 hours.

"It was my pleasure Mr. White" And with that, she left the room, wiping the fake smile off her face as soon as she closed the door.

Alicia looked around, no Peter, she walked at a fast pace and as soon as you would know it, she was out of there.

She exhaled gratefully. Alicia was shy around men; she would turn them down just to prove something to herself. That she didn't need a man to support her or to make herself look good. She did that all by herself, well in her opinion.

Alicia was half way down the street when a gust of wind cam behind of her. It messed up her hair a bit.

"Did you think you could get out of coffee that easy?" He said playfully.

She bit her lip, her eyes both turned to the street on her right.

"Yes, Yes I did" Alicia said quietly.

"Well I heard there's a great café near Times Square"

She turned to him a little smile appeared on her face.

Half of the walk was silent; the other half was filled with little conversations.

---

"I really hope you get the intern job" Peter sipped down what was left of his cappuccino.

Alicia smiled as she played around with her spoon.

"I do too"

"I don't understand why you're so shy; you're a beautiful person, with a nice personality…"

"You've only known me for 2 hours" She stated.

"You're always doing that, when I compliment you or say something nice, you state that 'were strangers'"

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Tell me 'bout you, for the last half of an hour, you've heard me rant on about me, your turn to talk" Alicia was starting to feel comfortable with Peter.

Peter laughed a little. While there was a 10 second silence, Alicia stared at everyone going by.

"I was raised by my mother and father here in N.Y.C, I grew wanting to be a nurse. So I became one, I looked after dying people for a while. My brother was a lawyer like my dad, so no respect by my dad in that subject. My Dad died later that year. Things went whirl wind after that, and then I traveled to Ireland for a while, met an amazing girl. We ended up breaking it off. Soon after, my dad was alive, he went all power-blinded with evil, he died eventually. I started being a paramedic for Mercy Heights. After my brother's whole fugitive thing, I went back to being a paramedic… and now I'm sitting here, drinking coffee with an awfully shy girl."

Alicia gave Peter a dirty look.

"Well, your life is more exciting than mine" She admitted.

She looked down at the empty coffee cup.

Peter smiled, and then looked at his watch.

2:00pm.

"I have a shift in 5 minutes" He stood up from his seat.

Alicia stood as well, and shook hands.

"Nice meeting you" Alicia said happily then left the café.

She ventured off to Manhattan.

Peter ran to the hospital.

He never got her number.


End file.
